Admiral Skyboom
"We can't wait to see how you turn out when we pummel your face in! But don't worry, I'll make your pain quick and fatal!" ''-Admiral Skyboom'' Admiral Skyboom is a character that is introduced in Gregory's Great Adventure 2. He is one of the high-ranking soldiers of Wolfember's army alongside G.U. Banger, Elite Electrepede, Commander Tuner, and Captain Sherman. He is also the leader of the Flyboxer army and serves as a mini-boss. He can be encountered on the second and third floors of Wolfember's Castle before encountering Wolfember himself. Unlike the other units, he is assisted by his Ghoulboxer partner Max Caliber. While Admiral Skyboomer is the first Flyboxer mini-boss to be fought, Max himself is the first Ghoulboxer mini-boss to fight. Gregory has to defeat them in order to retrieve a Life Orb and move on to the next room of Wolfember's Castle. Physical Appearance Admiral Skyboom Admiral Skyboom appears as a bigger Flyboxer with some differences in appearance. While his skin tone and eye color is the same as a regular Flyboxer, he wears an orange helmet. His right ear is somewhat torn off, and his left eye is severely infected, suggesting a possible "crazy" side of him. Max Caliber Max Caliber appears as a bigger Ghoulboxer with a purple skin color, and yellow hair. His eyes are the same color as a regular Ghoulboxer's, but he has white pupils, something that normal Ghoulboxers don't have. Games Gregory's Great Adventure 2 Wolfember's Castle (Second Floor) In Gregory's Great Adventure 2, Admiral Skyboom and Max Caliber serve as one of the mini-bosses in Wolfember's Castle on the second and third floor along with G.U. Banger, Elite Electrepede, Commander Tuner and Captain Sherman before encountering Wolfember himself. On the second floor, there are five doors with a challenge to complete and a mini-boss to be encountered at the end of each one. When Gregory enters Admiral Skyboom's room after completing the door's challenge, he is immediately confronted by Admiral Skyboom and Max Caliber themselves before the battle begins. Attacks During the battle, Admiral Skyboom will fly around and throw energy punches that explode when they hit the ground. He will then throw Max out to assist in the fight. Max will head towards Gregory, with Admiral Skyboom in tow. Gregory has to knock Max back into Admiral Skyboom to stun him and deliver damage. However, Max recovers quicker and will attack Gregory while he does so. At this point, hitting Max will not stun him, but cause him to back up a few feet. After Admiral Skyboom takes some damage, Max returns to him and will begin their second phase. This time, Admiral Skyboom will charge a punch that releases a short energy blast while flying in the air. The blasts create quick waves, which can be jumped. Max will also be tossed out at some point. He will extend his punches to Gregory before he comes towards him. As Admiral Skyboom follows, he will throw energy punches. Gregory has to do the same thing as he did before to get more hits on him while dodging Max's long arm punches. When Admiral Skyboom takes more damage, he will fight on the ground. Max will fly around in the air and throw his long arm punches. Admiral Skyboom is more difficult at this point, since he can throw fast punches. If Gregory gets too close to Admiral Skyboom, he will throw a flurry of fists (Great Jabbing) that can greatly damage him. In order to stun him this time, Gregory has to knock Max into him while he performs a dash punch. After defeating them, Gregory can obtain a Life Orb to extend his health bar and move on to the next door. Wolfember's Castle (Third Floor) Admiral Skyboom is encountered again on the third floor of Wolfember's Castle. This time, he is joined by G.U. Banger, Elite Electrepede, Commander Tuner, and Captain Sherman. His attacks are the same, though his ground attack includes Max occasionally returning to him and performing the Sonic Crash. He is also the fourth mini-boss of the five unit leaders to fight.